The Darkest Night: Part Two
Plot (Bryce; voice over): Previously, on Bryce Bowman: Origins. circus freaks get taken down. (Marissa): Bryce... we need to break up. Esoterica sprout form the ground and charge forward. They are blinded by pink light. (Kevin): She'll be fine. Her species take take a lot. Bryce confronts Death Dragon. (Diamondhead): Why don't you fight me yourself?! (Death Dragon): I needed time to fully remove myself from the Infinity. (Bryce): You were... Darkflame? (Death Dragon): I fed off the energy you produced when using that form. (As he becomes surrounded by every villain, all who's eyes have turned violet.) Now, I am whole again. (Bryce): (As he is surrounded by every hero of the series) Let's kick some ass. (He transforms) Spinosaur roars. End Scene Spinosaur charges forward, leading the heroes behind him. They all find an enemy and pounce. Kevin absorbs the metal from Enoch's armor and punches him with his other hand. Gwen fires a blast of mana to counter one from Charmcaster. Max fires blue energy bullets form a pistol at Vilgax, who seems to be taking damage from them. Paradox appears to be speeding around, knocking down Esoterica everywhere. Marissa high-jump kicks an Esoterica. Bowman 10,000 transforms into Cannonbolt and rams Negative Diamondhead. Manny double-hammer-fists the ground, sending a shockwave that takes out a group of Esoterica. Helen rams Esoterica down, and a few into the Circus Freaks. Tetrax, riding his hoverboard, fires shards at Sixsix and Kraab. Neither take them very well. Labrid fires a energy minigun at Sunder, completely missing because Sunder is too fast on his glider. Proto rams into a group of Esoterica as a car, then transforms and fires his cannons into more Esoterica. Technorg and Vulkanus punch each other in the face simultaneously, but Technorg takes the upper hand. All these take place as Spinosaur clashes with Death Dragon. Death Dragon gains some leverage and is able to push Spinosaur down. (Death Dragon): It doesn't matter how many friends you have. (He begins crushing Spinosaur with his foot.) I will kill you all. Spinosaur's arms sprout large spines, pointed forward. He stretches his arm toward Death Dragon, firing the spines off. They tear through every part of the beast that they hit, which forces him back, giving Spinosaur a chance to stand up. (Spinosaur): They're pretty sharp, huh? He then charges in and clocks Death Dragon with an upper cut, the spines still sticking out of his arm. The dragon's chin is torn open and bloody. He stumbles back, but then devilishly looks at Spinosaur. He roars, generating violet energy all over his body. The energy heal his wounds almost instantly. He then hurls a stream of black fire at Spinosaur, that he dodges. Spinosaur jumps up and twirls on the way down, whipping his spine-covered tail into Death Dragon. Spinosaur rolls off of Death Dragon's back and spins to punch him in the side. He then fires more spines off of his arms, severely damaging the dragon. Death Dragon slams his tail into Spinosaur, throwing him back and reverting him to Bryce. End Scene Bryce gets up holding his head. He looks around at the carnage covered streets of Charlotte. Bryce turns watching all his friends slowly starting to lose their individual fights. (Bryce): This is what Marissa was talking about... (Death Dragon): This is exactly what she meant! (Bryce): You can hear my thoughts?! (Death Dragon): Only sometimes. You think too quickly in battle for me to know what you're going to do, but I can read your mind while we're just standing hear. You forget, I was linked to you for three years, Bowman. Bryce ignores Death Dragon and transforms into a large, rocky alien whose body looks like a small planet, with his eyes and mouth on his chest. He wears black shorts. (Graviton): Graviton! Graviton's hands become illuminated in blue light, and he raises them up. Death Dragon starts floating off the ground, and becomes confused. Graviton throws his arms down, slamming Death Dragon into the ground. He then applies more pressure, keeping Death Dragon down. Death Dragon roars, tripping Graviton up, which gives him time to stand up and spit a blast of black fire at Graviton. Graviton jumps up and draws his limbs into himself, becoming a complete sphere. His eyes light up with blue light, as Death Dragon and all his minions are lifted off the ground and begin orbiting Graviton. The speed of their orbit increases dramatically, creating a large amount of wind. Graviton releases them, and they all crash into nearby buildings. The attack knocks out everyone affected aside from Death Dragon, who gets up and shakes it off. (Death Dragon): Is that all? (He roars as he hurls a stream of fire from his mouth.) Graviton smacks the Infinity as it appears on his forehead. Galactica takes his place when the green flash of light fades. (Galactica): Galactica! Inside Galactica's mind, Bryce is floating in the middle of space, confronted by two green faces: one is a happy-looking female and the over is a male who appears pissed off. (The Man): Bryce Bowman. It has been a while. (Bryce): Nice to see you too, Bellicus. (Bryce rolls his eyes) How have you been, Serena? (Serena): Oh, splendid! I do wish we could stretch our legs more often, but it is no trouble. (Bellicus): No, what's trouble is Death Dragon trying to kill us outside. Back outside... The fire hits Galactica, but blazes over him on either side not affecting him. Galactica turns his head toward a loud shriek. He sees Marissa having been knocked down by the blast of Death Dragon's fire. Galactica turns back toward Death Dragon. The Infinity appears on his chest, and his hand slowly raises toward it. (Galactica): Motion Carried. He hits the Infinity at the last second, and it evolves. As a green wave of energy flows over Galactica, his chest expands, gaining muscle. Metal covers his foresarms, shins, and torso, and head, forming armor. His helmet sprouts two horns. A staff, with a double-sided blade on the top, forms in his hand. The white parts of his skin turn deep red, as do several of the stars. His expression turns from blank to furious. (Ultimate Galactica): Ultimate Galactica! End Scene Death Dragon backs away from Ultimate Galactica who approaches him on foot, while twirling the staff and securing it to his back. (Death Dragon): A hyper-evolved Celestialsapien... (Ultimate Galactica ): You've just made the greatest mistake of your life, Rathicus. Ultimate Galactica jumps and unleashes a flurry of punches at blinding speed, the final upper cut launching Death Dragon up and back so far that he crashes with incredible force into the tallest building in Charlotte that is nearly on the opposite side of the downtown area. Ultimate Galactica leaps up, and- in one bound- crashes into Death Dragon. He then picks him up by his neck and throws him back to the original battlefield. Ultimate Galactica runs at light speed back to the battlefield, and without stopping punches Death Dragon. He then runs to the other side and punches Death Dragon again. The force of both punches cancel each other out, so Death Dragon only tumbles backward. He barely is able to lift himself off the ground, bloodied and beaten. Ultimate Galactica grabs Death Dragon's head with both hands and head butts him. (Death Dragon): (Through blood-filled gasps) Bowman... (cough) please! I- (Ultimate Galactica): (Holding Death Dragon's head in one hand) -You had your chance to surrender! (Punches Death Dragon) And now- (He punches him again) I'm going to end your tyranny- (He slams Death Dragon's head into his up-coming knee) once and for all! Ultimate Galactica's hand shifts into a blade of pure light. He uses his blade to stab Death Dragon's head, straight through. Ultimate Galactica drops Death Dragon's lifeless body and reverts to Galactica before reverting to Bryce. End Scene Back at the Agency HQ, inside the Infirmary... Gwen and Kevin are standing over Marissa, who is laying on one of the beds. Max and Azmuth are talking with Bryce. (Bryce): I didn't want to take it that far. But he pushed me and I... (Bryce holds back tears, although his voice still cracks) I was just angry. I lost control. (Max): It's not entirely your fault. We understand. (Azmuth): Understand, sure. Approve.. Never. (Bryce): I'm not asking for approval. I'm asking for forgiveness. A chance to make it as right as I can. (Max): There is one thing that you could do. (Bryce): What's that? (Max): There's this man. He's the director of a special team of Agency assets. You go to him, and apply to be one of his agents. He may agree to put his resources toward finding a cure for this.. Whatever it is. (Paradox): (Walking toward Bryce, Max, and Azmuth) The “fire” that Death Dragon projects is the essence of Death. Since it was aimed at Bryce, it would only kill him instantly, but there's no telling how long Marissa has or if there is even a way to cure it. (Bryce): Well, I have to try. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least try. (Azmuth): Then allow me to do something. (He hops up onto the Infinity and pushes a few buttons) I've disabled the Master Control, but kept all the aliens that you used during that battle. Plus, I gave the Infinity the ability to randomly unlock new forms. So, now you won't have to scan them or have a playlist unlocked. (Bryce): Thank you. Well, I guess I had better get going. My mom needs to know what I'm doing before I leave. (Max): You're a good man, Bryce. (Bryce): Yeah, well, if I just drop the whole "college" thing, I might end up dead. Bryce, Max, and Paradox share a laugh while Azmuth stands there confused. The End Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Azmuth *Professor Paradox *Lieutenant Steele *Technorg *Proto *Bowman 10,000 *Marissa Harper *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Tetrax Shard Villains *Death Dragon *The Esoterica *The Circus Freaks *Vulkanus *Sixsix *Kraab *Sunder *Hex *Charmcaster *Enoch *Vilgax *Nemevoc Aliens *Spinosaur *Graviton (first appearance) *Galactica **Ultimate Galactica (first appearance) Trivia *This is the Season Finale of BBO Season Three. *This is the Second part of a Two-Part episode. *Graviton, Galactica, and Ultimate Galactica make their first appearances. *Death Dragon officialy dies. *Marissa is infected with Death. Category:Episodes Category:BBO Category:Brywarrior Category:Season Finales Category:Two-Part Episodes